


i promise you this

by wrnkledtime



Series: to the end of the world [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OUAT season 5, angsty fluff, bed sharing, cs ff, cs fluff, hurt comfort, ouat 5x04, this is one of my favorite things i've ever written tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrnkledtime/pseuds/wrnkledtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he promises that it'll be okay and she believes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i promise you this

Her voice drops to a defeated whisper and his good arm tightens around her just a little bit more. Her chin rests atop his shoulder, trembling slightly as she exhales shakily, before she rests her cheek flat against the curve of his neck.

The leather of his jacket is smooth and sturdy beneath her skin and she burrows further into him, fitting herself against his body as his nimble fingers glide over her back soothingly. She breathes him in, musky and familiar and faintly of the sea, and her heart flips as her love for him increases unabashedly because he’s here - he’s here with her in his arms, allowing her to leech onto him because he’s the only thing that makes sense, the only one providing her with rare, glimmers of hope, the only reason she’s completely devoted to making it out of this fight victorious. 

As if sensing her whirlwind of thoughts, he pulls away from her, cupping her chin in the palm of his hand before thumbing at the endearing dent that he has grown so fond of. Her eyes are glazed and unfocused, her gaze transfixed somewhere over his shoulder and he shoves down his concern and curiosity, knowing that the last thing she needs right now is to be questioned. So he glides his fingers up against her cheek, his eyes following the curve of his index finger as it brushes against the apple of her cheek. Her eyelids flutter shut and she breathes out a sigh as she reaches up to hold her hand over his. 

“Emma, love,” he whispers, watching as the corners of her eyelids crinkle shut before she opens them to meet his. “It’s okay, you’re safe now.”

Her lips part as her eyes flit over to that spot that’s somewhere over his shoulder again, and he watches in astonishment as, within mere seconds, the corners of her lips tug upwards slightly. 

“I know,” she breathes out as a sigh, stepping further into his arms and pressing her face up against his chest. The silk of his blouse is cool against the touch of her heated skin and she bites back a smile as his good arm wraps around her tightly within seconds. “You made him go away.”

Killian mulls over her words; his lips pursed, brow furrowed, and shoulders suddenly tense as Emma remains cuddled up against him. She can practically hear the wheels turning inside his head and at that she smiles against the fabric of his top, unable to help herself. Killian’s brain hurts from thinking so much in such a small expanse of time, but the dull throbbing quickly disappears as he feels Emma smile against the flimsy material of his shirt that had been haphazardly chucked on after hearing the ruckus coming from Emma’s chamber. 

He had been unable to sleep as is, his brain restless and his limbs aching but not tired enough for him to pass out from exhaustion. His mind had continued drifting to thoughts of Emma; she consumed him and he couldn’t help but worry after noticing her distance, her hesitancy, her reluctance into giving into herself. She seemed to be at a war with herself, two strikingly different sides beckoning her over and putting up a fight inside her mind, and he was so incredibly proud that she had the upper-hand, although the remaining control she had left seemed to be slipping out of her reach and far from the understanding of him and the others. 

“Glad to be of service,” he finally manages to reply, burrowing his nose into her hair and breathing her in, pressing a kiss to her head as the faint scent of roses and the spicy scent of cinnamon and the comforting scent of her - Emma, just Emma - rushes through his nose and causes his heart to tug in several different directions. She sways in his grasp and he’s quick to peer down at her, concern etching over his features as the wrinkles on his forehead deepen. 

“Fine, I’m fine,” Emma mutters reassuringly as she briefly closes her eyes before breathing deeply. She’s blinking back up at him within a moment and he wants to believe the faint glimmer of light in her eyes, along with the convincing smile that she’s plastered on, but worry twists at his stomach and her smile doesn’t quite reach her eyes and it’s all a bit too much. 

They’ve had moments like this before - when they have each other and everything else just seems to pause; there’s no monsters, no chaos ensuing, nothing to worry too much about because it’s just them. It’s as if they’ve sailed away, far away, to the calmest part of the sea and threw the anchor down, relishing the clear sky and warm rays of sunshine, even if it’s only for a little while. But it never seems to last. 

Killian’s gaze snaps back to hers as she slips her hand into his and laces their fingers together, pressing a quick kiss to his palm before squeezing comfortingly. He smiles sadly, knowing that she’s reassuring herself just as much as he is, perhaps even more so with the endless struggle of fighting away the power of the darkness from the light of her thoughts. 

“You’re exhausted,” he states softly, taking in the deepening circles beneath her eyes and her vacant expression. He watches as she swallows, avoiding his gaze for a few steady moments before her gaze catches onto his and she attempts a smile.

“So are you,” she replies steadily. “I should - you should sleep.”

“Emma,” Killian says, his gaze searching as he studies her expression. “What is it?”

“Nothing,” she insists, moving quickly to step out of his reach and momentarily forgetting about their intertwined fingers. He tugs on her hand before she can turn her back to him, and her gaze steadies itself on their hands, her eyes wide and her lips set into a firm line. 

“You keep trying to say something,” Killian says slowly, knowing that something isn’t quite right. “But you’re holding back. What is it? Let me help you.”

She looks so helpless, so lost and caught up in a daze as she searches for words. Her expression is strained and she continues to avoid his gaze, not meeting his eyes but not completely avoiding them either. 

“I can’t -”

“Emma,”

“I can’t sleep,” she snaps, her gaze fierce and her eyebrows furrowed as she looks up at him. Her expression softens and she blinks at him, as if suddenly bringing herself out of a reverie and her expression begins to crumble. 

“Emma, no,” Killian soothes, stepping forward and allowing her to wrap her arms around him again as she lets out a sniffle. “None of that now, love, it’s alright.”

Emma huffs, letting out a watery laugh as he kisses the side of her head. She holds onto him tightly, her fingers wrapping around his bicep as she lets out a shuddering breath. She pulls away from him after a moment and studies him as he brushes her hair out of her face affectionately, tucking a strand behind her ear. She bites back a smile as the unruly strand falls out of place mere seconds later, his lips forming into a slight pout. 

“I guess it’s something that comes with being the Dark One,” Emma says, holding onto his gaze as his eyes search hers. “I just - I can’t sleep at all, especially at night because then the darkness is everywhere, in reality and in my mind. And it’s just - it’s just so exhausting, I’m so tired all of the time and my mind won’t shut up unless I’m with Henry, or you.” 

Killian smiles at that, unable to help himself as Emma shoots him a look of exasperation. Her lips part again and she looks like she’s about to say something but he takes a step back and captures her hand in his, tangling their fingers together as he leads her out of the room, down the hall, and back towards her chamber. She looks at him with an expression of bewilderment as he shoulders the door open, slipping quickly inside with her right behind him before he loosens their fingers, but not letting go completely, and he eases the door shut. 

“Killian,” Emma says from her place behind him, sounding nervous and confused and relieved all at once. He turns around to face her and he resists the urge to sigh out loud at the sight before him - she’s glowing in the low light of the room, the ends of her dress billowing around her gently as she shifts from foot to foot. Her hair is a wavy mess, falling down her shoulders and back in ringlets and it’s the first time he’s gotten a proper look at her all night - there’s no pressure this time, no one watching them, no one to scrutinize her every move and see how he counters in reaction - it’s just them, finally.

“Is he here?” he asks carefully, quietly, as he takes a small step towards her. “The darkness,” he adds as an afterthought to clarify. “Is he still here?”

Emma shakes her head, her gaze not once wavering off of his as he invades her space, keeping his touch light as he cups her chin and brushes his fingers across her jawline. 

“I could stay,” he begins hesitantly, the low timber in his voice giving away his nervousness. “If it’ll help you rest, even for a little while.”

Her eyes are blown wide and he can sense her unsureness and her hesitancy, stemming from her nerves more than anything else. 

“I don’t want you to worry, or lose any sleep over me,” she replies admittedly, and he gives her a soft smile, tutting softly under his breath as he shakes his head.

“I’ll sleep easier knowing you’re actually resting.”

She gives him a real smile then, the ends of her lips lifting upwards against her cheeks, causing the corners of her eyes to crinkle as she breathes out a soft laugh. A smile spreads across Killian’s face in response and his stomach flips from happiness because there she is - he loves her even more than he ever thought possible when she’s like this, open and affectionate and wide-eyed with flushed cheeks and soft but sure touches. 

She looks down at the floor shyly and her eyes widen slightly as she takes in her dress, suddenly remembering the layers of white fabric donned against her body and realizing that it isn’t something she’ll be able to wear to bed. Emma takes in his pirate garb, from his thick leather jacket, the matching pants, and his loose blouse. 

“I’ll close my eyes,” Killian suddenly says, providing them with a solution before she could overthink anything and flee. “We both will.”

Emma’s gaze is still and unsure, her hesitancy returning as she swallows audibly, another realization causing a ball of nerves to lodge itself inside her throat. 

“My dress, it - it ties from the back,” she says shakily. She sucks in a bit of her bottom lip and rolls the skin beneath her teeth nervously, letting out a swift exhale as Killian’s fingers find her back and skim over the laces. Her eyes flutter shut as the tip of his nose rubs against her own, and her lips part as his breath washes over her face in warm, gentle waves. 

“May I?” he queries cautiously, his lips hovering over hers and his touch steady as his thumb and index finger tuck carefully into the laces against her back, his skin cool against the heated flush of her skin. 

Emma nods, unable to find her voice as the reverence of his touch causes an overwhelming onslaught of emotions to wash over her. His eyes don’t leave hers as he slowly makes work of her dress’ laces, and he keeps his touch light but sure, knowing that they have to maintain contact.

He tugs at the laces, letting her know that they’re loosened and his hand quickly skims up her side and her arm before his fingers rest against her cheek. She shifts slightly to take the smallest step backwards as her hands reach for either side of the dress. Killian quickly shuts his eyes, mumbling beneath his breath slightly and Emma can’t help but smile at the thoughtful gesture. 

His hand is warm against her cheek as she pulls the fabric of her dress over and off of her shoulders, stretching the laces so that they’re wide enough for the dress to fall off of her frame and over her waist. The fabric rustles loudly in the quiet room, joining the sounds of their even breathing. The dress pools at her feet, leaving her in a thin chemise and she uses her bare foot to lift the dress up from the ground, careful to not stray away from Killian’s touch as she bunches the fabric into her hands and stretches slightly to fold it over the back of a chair.

Emma reaches for his hand, gripping his fingers with her own as she places one of her palms flat against his own cheek and uses her other hand to guide his own to the flap of his jacket.

She studies his face as he swallows, his Adam’s apple moving against his throat as his cheeks flush pink. She knows the blush across her cheeks is even worse as heat pricks against her chest and low in her stomach. His dark eyelashes flutter against the skin beneath his eyes and his tongue darts out to moisten his lips. 

“Eyes closed?” he inquires teasingly as his own remain shut, the lilt of his voice sounding lower than usual. 

Emma traces the shape of his lips with her index finger, watching as his lips part and a sharp breath sounds from his mouth. She thumbs at the indent where his dimple would be if he were to smile at that moment, and she allows her eyes to slip shut.

“Eyes closed,” she confirms, moving her hand along and across his shoulder before weaving her fingers through the soft hair at the nape of his neck. 

He gets rid of his jacket first, the material falling heavily against the floor and he mutters in annoyance as he makes work of the laces of his pants one-handedly and with his eyes closed. One would think that after hundreds of years of getting undressed with just one hand, one would get used to it, but with Emma’s presence, the heat of her soft touch, her fingers brushing through the hair at the back of his head, and the fire simmering somewhere low in his stomach, he fumbles but manages to keep his balance as he rids of his pants blindly. 

He huffs out a breath and he hears a light laugh escape from Emma. He grins to himself, deciding to keep his blouse on to save the time and the trouble as he quickly toes off his boots. 

Killian reaches up and searches for her hand, causing her fingers to still before they effortlessly lace through his own. He shuffles closer, keeping his eyes closed as he nudges his nose against hers before finding her lips, already parted, and presses his own against hers softly. 

He pulls away just as she begins to lean further into him and she protests, letting out a noise of frustration, the sound low in her throat. He chuckles, but his laughter is short-lived as Emma cards her fingers back into his hair and uses her other hand to pull her towards him as she grips his neck. 

She presses her lips against his insistently, parting his with hers as she breathes him in and tugs at his bottom lip. A groan sounds from the back of his throat and his fingers weave themselves into her hair while she angles his head to kiss him deeper. Killian pauses, pecking at her lips before pulling away and resting his forehead against hers. 

Her nose skims over the apple of his cheek as they breath out in pants, and he opens his eyes only to find hers still closed. He takes in her pink lips, swollen and full, and the pretty blush dusting across her cheeks; he brushes his thumb against her cheek, tracing the shadows that the low light and the flickering flames of candles created against her pale skin. 

Emma’s eyes open slowly, the edges of her vision are blurred as if she’s waking from a dream, and her pupils are blown wide and unfocused before they latch onto his and at once, everything is so much clearer.

Killian grins against her lips as she tilts her head up and kisses him once more; his smile is infectious and Emma finds herself smiling along with him as he nips at her lips gently, drawing her in for a languid kiss as his mouth moves against hers slowly, taking all the time in the world to draw out their kiss as she presses against him urgently. 

His lips slide across her cheek before they find the hollow of her throat, and he peppers open-mouthed kisses along the expanse of her neck. Emma’s mouth falls open in a silent moan as he worries his teeth against her collarbone, and then she captures his lips in a sweet kiss, knowing she would lost complete control over the situation if they continued as they were.

Killian grins at her as she searches for the right words to say at that moment and he takes her hand in his, leading her towards the giant bed in the middle of the room that she had refused to occupy. He makes his way onto the bed after ridding himself of his hook, crawling onto the mattress before tucking his knees to his chest so he can bring the sheets from out and under the pillows. Emma stares after him, dumb-founded as he finally settles, his dark hair contrasting sharply with the stark white of the pillow cases and his smile endearing as he awaits her next move. 

Emma gravitates towards him without hesitancy; she crawls in from his side of the bed, ignoring the empty space on the opposite side of the mattress as she shimmies her way across his legs and curls into his open arms, fitting herself against the side of his body as if they’d done this a thousand times before. He slides down so that he’s eye-level with her, and he pulls the sheets up and around their shoulders. His hand finds hers and she tucks her legs into his before finally, finally, resting her head into the crook of his shoulder. 

She mouths a kiss against his jawline as his breathing deepens and begins to even out, and he murmurs something incoherent as his nose presses against her cheek. 

Within moments he’s fast asleep and she smiles softly, allowing her eyes to droop as her mind lacks its usual restlessness. Emma breathes in deeply, tears pricking at her eyes at the prospect of her finally getting some rest, and she allows herself to fall into dreaming of more nights like this, so many more nights, in the future once she’s free of the darkness and she will be - because this, this is something she can fight for.


End file.
